The Blood Of Unicorn
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Tahukah legenda tentang Unicorn? Kuda putih dengan cula yang menantang. Kuda putih indah bercahaya. Kuda dalam legenda. Tapi benarkah mereka ada? /"Da-darah? Apa..apa sebetulnya..Argh!"/'Aku...hidup...kekal...'/SasuSaku Fic/Rnr please?


**The Blood Of Unicorn**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Emo'Reiryuuku**

**Rate: T  
><strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Sumarry:** Tahukah legenda tentang Unicorn?  
>Kuda putih dengan cula yang menantang.<br>Kuda putih indah bercahaya.  
>Kuda dalam legenda. Tapi benarkah mereka ada?<p>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Tahukah legenda tentang Unicorn? Kuda putih dengan cula yang menantang. <em>  
><em>Kuda putih indah bercahaya. Kuda dalam legenda. Tapi tahukah kau Darah Unicorn? <em>  
><em>Darah yang berkhasiat untuk peminumnya. Yaitu...<em>

* * *

><p>Heizard, sekolah untuk penyihir yang terkenal. Bangunannya berwarna abu pudar, berbentuk seperti istana. Di sekelilingnya terdapat hutan, dan sungai kecil yang bermuara membentuk danau kecil. Sekolah itu tampak ramai dengan kedatangan siswa pada tahun ajaran baru.<p>

Seragam siswa tersebut adalah kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Logo berbentuk elang yang dibagian dada elang tersebut terdapat huruf 'H' besar berwarna merah dan dikelilingi bunga merah, menempel di kemeja putih mereka. Celana panjang bagi laki-laki dan rok yang sedikit mengembang untuk perempuan. Mereka juga memakai Kaos kaki hitam panjang dengan logo sekolah di ujung kaus kaki tersebut. Jubah cokelat tua sepanjang mata kaki juga dikenakan. Kepala mereka juga tertutup oleh topi kerucut hitam.

Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak melesak memasuki keramaian. Dia sibuk menarik koper cokelat miliknya. Hanya koper? Jangan salah sangka, dia telah menyihir agar koper itu bisa memuat buku serta pakaiannya. Dia menarik ujung topinya agar tidak lepas ditengah keramaian itu. Setelah dia sampai di koridor sekolah, dia berhenti lalu menarik nafas. Sungguh sesak berada di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Hei, Sakura jidat!" teriak seorang gadis berambut _Blonde_, sambil berlari menghampiri gadis pink itu. Rambut _Pony Tail_ miliknya berayun-ayun mengikuti gerakan sang gadis. Tangannya sibuk memegang sebuah koper berwarna ungu tua dan sebuah tas tenteng besar yang dikaitkan ke koper. Sebelah tangannya lagi memegang tas selempang hitam kecil. –yang mungkin isinya hanyalah make up- Kepalanya tidak mengenakan topi kerucut itu, sampai dia mendapati topi tersebut berada di genggaman sang gadis bersama dengan tas hitamnya.

"Hei,_ Pig_." jawab Sakura santai. Tangannya berhenti menarik koper cokelat tua miliknya. Setidaknya, dia tidak serepot sang gadis blonde.

"Kau ini! Sudah bagus kupanggil namamu!" amuk sang gadis blonde. Tangannya mengacak rambut pink milik Sakura, membuat sang pemilik memutar bola mata Emeraldnya dan mendengus. Lalu mengambil topinya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya, ya. Yamanaka Ino _PIG_!"

"Haruno Sakura JIDAT!"

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kamar. Barang bawaanmu banyak sekali sih!" gerutu Sakura sambil melirik bawaan Ino, dan menarik tas selempang milik Ino untuk membantu.

"Habis, Ayahku tidak mengizinkan aku pindah ke Wozarld! Kalau aku pindah kesana, semua peralatan khusus cewek kan sudah ditangani mereka." gerutu Ino sambil menarik kopernya mengikuti Sakura.

"Wozarld? Sekolah sihir khusus perempuan itu?"

"Yep."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masuk Heizard, Pig! Lagipula Wozarld terlalu jauh. Ayahmu kan overprotektif sekali."

"Padahal aku baru dengar bahwa seragam sekolah mereka ganti untuk tahun ini. Kau tahu?-"

"Tidak." potong Sakura. Tapi Ino mengacuhkannya dan sibuk nyerocos.

"-Seragam mereka sekarang terbuat dari sutera-"

"-kasihan ulat kepompong itu.-"

"-bahkan sepatunya adalah Boot dengan hak tinggi!"

"-kasihan, mereka akan mematahkan kaki mereka." potong Sakura –lagi- dengan acuh. Tetapi Ino tetap dengan semangatnya.

"-Bahkan sekarang disediakan, tas khusus dengan warna yang berganti-ganti otomatis tiap hari. Ohh~" desah Ino kagum sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahinya dan berpura-pura akan pingsan. Mendramatisir sekali.

"-kasihan sekali bunglon warna, yang harus merelakan kulitnya." Sakura bergumam.

"Kau ini tidak peduli sekali sih!" gerutu Ino kesal.

"Lagian, sekarang kita sudah tingkat empat Ino. Kau lupa dengan HBE?"(Hazard Basic Exam)

"Aku baru dengar rumornya." jawab Ino santai. Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Ino ini bukan gosip! Kita akan melaksanakan HBE akhir tahun! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul kepala Ino dengan buku "Kumpulan Soal Basic Exam" yang, tebalnya lima senti.

"Auch! Feminin sedikit bisa tidak?" dengus Ino, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban buku Sakura. Lalu Ino menyikut Sakura saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Tap tap tap

"Konichiwa, Shion-_sensei_." sapa Sakura dan Ino saat melihat guru ramalan mereka. Shion seharusnya merupakan gadis yang cantik, kalau dia tidak memakai baju aneh. Tangannya dipenuhi cincin ruby merah, kalungnya yang berbentuk bulat-bulat besar berwarna-warni, bertumpuk tiga di lehernya. Kain dengan motif polkadot, diikatkan di rambutnya. Bajunya pun sedikit nyentrik.

"Hm.." gumam Shion tidak jelas, sambil melenggang pergi. Ino kembali menyikut Sakura lalu berbisik.

"Kau tau? Guru itu gila!"

"Kalau kau mau menggosip jangan dengan aku Ino!" Sakura mendesis.

"Aku tidak akan menggosip! Kau pasti tertarik!" bantah Ino keras.

"Apa?" Sakura akhirnya menanggapi dengan kesal, sambil melirik kiri kanan. Takut Shion-_sensei_ muncul tiba-tiba dan mengetahui mereka membicarakannya. Sakura tidak mau yang namanya kena detensi. Tapi lorong itu kosong melompong. Pembicaraan. Akan. Sangat. Aman.

"Kau tau, rapat umum yang diadakan Sarutobi-sama? Yang untuk membicarakan rumor buruk tentang Heizard?"

"Rumor yang dibuat Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Yeah. Sarutobi yang memimpin rapat terbuka itu, membawa serta Shion-_sensei_ dan guru lainnya. Ditengah-tengah acara, saat Fugaku dan Sarutobi berdebat, Shion-_sensei_ berdiri dari kursinya dan berbicara seperti orang kerasukan." bisik Ino pelan, saat mengetahui mereka sudah memasuki asrama putri yang ramai.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebab soal ini telah dirahasiakan dari publik."

"Bukannya wartawan Wingard Times, ikut untuk mewawancarai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya memang. Tapi Sarutobi menghapus ingatan mereka tentang Shion-sensei. Dan pastinya atas persetujuan Fugaku-san."

"Kau tau darimana?" selidik Sakura.

"Hehehehe.. Aku menggunakan lalat mata-mata. Jadi aku mendengar percakapan Ibu dan Ayah. Sayangnya Deidara-nii datang dan mengira itu lalat asli yang akan hinggap di kue yang sedang dibawanya. Jadi dia menginjak lalat itu." gerutu Ino sambil membanting kopernya, disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau licik Ino." ucap Sakura sambil menghempaskan badannya di kasur.

"Yang penting aku tidak ketinggalan berita. Tapi Shion-sensei sepertinya mengatakan sebuah ramalan."

"Ramalan?"

"Yep. Yang kudengar isinya cuman 'Telah ditakdirkan.." entahlah, Dei-nii mengganggu sekali." jawab Ino.

Ceklek

Kedua gadis itu memalingkan kepala ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"Hinata.."

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo. Mata lavendernya bersinar cerah menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak pindah ke Wozarld? Katanya kau ditawarkan oleh Ayahmu pindah kesana. Beasiswa kan?" kata Sakura pada Hinata, yang membuat Ino mendengus keras.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku lebih senang di Heizard."

"Dengar tuh Pig!" sindir Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah." jawab Ino acuh.

"Ini jadwal baru semester ini." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan dua kertas. Lalu ikut duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Hmm.. kuharap pelajaran pertama semester kita Verbiologi. Ingin sekali aku keluar ke taman." gumam Ino sambil tiduran.

"Sayangnya, pelajaran pertama kita ramalan." ucap Hinata sambil menelusuri daftar pelajaran mereka.

"APA?" Ino mendadak terbangun dan melotot ke arah mereka. Sakura dan Hinata hampir bersumpah mata Ino akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ra-Ma-Lan Pig. Kau tuli atau apa sih?" gerutu Sakura. Sakura mendengus saat Ino menyambar daftar pelajarannya.

"Ini pasti mimpi buruk! Aku harus minta cokelat demam sekejap, ke Kiba sekarang!" Ino beranjak hendak membuka pintu.

"Kau mau gagal mata pelajaran Ramalan dalam HBE?" sindir Sakura.

"Pelajaran lain akan aku usahakan bagus." bantah Ino.

"Tapi Sakura-chan benar, Ino-chan. Semua mata pelajaran harus diatas nilai rata-rata lalu kita lulus HBE." Hinata ikut menasehati.

"_Fine_. Ayo makan siang! Aku perlu stamina untuk melihat Shion-sensei!" ucap Ino sambil keluar dari kamar. Hinata dan Sakura saling bertatapan lalu menyusul Ino yang telah menuruni tangga, menuju ruang santai.

Disaat menuruni tangga, mata Sakura melirik ke satu arah, dimana para perempuan sibuk mengerumuni sesuatu. Lalu dia mendengus dan berkata,

"Sebetulnya Ino, ada dua hal yang aku penasaran dari ceritamu."

"Cerita apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino sebelumnya.

"Soal rapat terbuka untuk meredakan rumor soal Hazard. Ayahmu datang bukan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Neji-nii juga datang. Aku juga sudah diceritakan oleh mereka. Jadi apa yang membuatmu penasaran Sakura-chan?"

"Pertama soal ramalan yang dikatakan Shion-sensei."

"Itu pasti. Kedua?"

"Kedua, kenapa Uchiha Fugaku yang membuat rumor soal Heizard tetap mempertahankan anaknya sekolah di Heizard?" Sakura menunjuk satu arah dengan geram. Ino dan Hinata memalingkan kepala mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan bingung. Setelah melihat apa yang dimaksud Sakura mereka mengangguk mengerti. Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku tampak ditengah-tengah kerumunan para gadis. Rambut emo miliknya mencuat ke atas.

Musuh bebuyutan Sakura.

"Kenapa Fugaku-san tidak memindahkannya saja ke Grizald? Udara yang dingin akan cocok untuknya!" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun datang. Sepertinya dia mendengar ucapanmu." ucap Hinata sambil menyikut Sakura. Sakura menatap ke arah depan dan mendapati wajah tirus, pucat milik Uchiha Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya langsung melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tadi bilang apa pinkie?" suara berat Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pindah ke Grizald, Ayam!"

"Untuk apa aku pindah kesana? Oh, aku tahu! Kau tersinggung dengan rumor yang dibuat ayahku, benar jidat?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa kau saja yang tidak kesana jidat? Aku yakin, akan lucu sekali seorang cewek yang menyamar menjadi cowok berambut pink!" dan kata-kata barusan membuat beberapa fansgirl Sasuke tertawa. Tapi Sakura hanya menyeringai dan membalasnya,

"Dan mungkin akan lebih lucu lagi jika sang pangeran es, pergi ke Grizald yang sangat dingin. Dan kau tahu? Aku yakin kau segera membeku menjadi es balok." dan satu ruangan tertawa, membuat senyum puas muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Satu kosong, UCHIHA!" tuding Sakura, lalu melenggang pergi.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan lalu dia bergumam pelan,"Hn! Awas kau pinkie."

**_The Blood Of Unicorn_**

"Fuah...! Dengan makanan ini aku pasti kenyang!" Ino menepuk perutnya sambil nyengir lebar. Dia mengambil garpu untuk memulai ritual makannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke tumpukan piring bekas makan Ino. Lalu Sakura ikut nyengir dan berkata, "Ino? Apa kau salah ambil menu? Itu bukan untuk _vegetarian_ loh!"

Hinata ikut melirik ke piring Ino lalu bergumam, "Sapi asap, potongan kalkun saus, ayam goreng, kentang. Dan minumnya Susu. Hmm, apakah itu puding _caramel_ dan _profiterole_?" tunjuk Hinata pada piring putih bening yang sudah ternoda oleh cokelat.

"Yeph, kau benar Hinata. Khusus untuk Shion-sensei aku tidak akan membatasi makanku." Ino mulai melahap kentang miliknya. "Haah, kuharap berat badanku tidak naik."

"Nanti Sai-senpai kabur darimu loh!" goda Sakura.

"Hmm,hidak muhkin! Dhiaa hudah beh hanji aahan seehia!"

"."

"Dia sudah berjanji akan setia. Apalagi setelah dia bekerja."

"Sai-senpai sudah lulus tahun kemarin ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dia masuk ke tim 'Ne'. Bagian pencari informasi. Ya, bisa disebut sebagai mata-mata." jawab Ino.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan pintar, lulus saat tingkat lima. Padahal kebanyakan lulus di tingkat enam. Beda sekali dengan pacarnya." ucap Sakura cuek lalu meminum susunya. Ino menggeram pelan dan menyodok perut Sakura dengan garpunya, membuat gadis itu menyemburkan minumannya.

BRUUUSSSHHHH

"Hei! Nona Haruno! _Calm down, miss_." suara riang seorang pemuda terdengar di belakang mereka. Membuat ketiga gadis itu memalingkan wajah ke belakang.

Dua orang pemuda yang memegang buku milik mereka. Satu berambut pirang jabrik, dan satu lagi berambut raven mencuat. Namizake Naruto dan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Naruto-kun." wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat melihat kekasihnya tengah nyengir lebar padanya.

"Hinata-chan! Aku rindu padamu!" Naruto memeluk Hinata, membuat sang gadis hampir pingsan.

"Indahnya, yang pacarnya satu tingkat." gumam Ino pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kalian kelas ramalan juga kan sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah." jawab Sakura sambil melempar deathglare pada pemuda dibelakang Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Bareng saja!" Naruto menggandeng Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ino berlari menyusul dibelakang mereka sambil menggerutu karena dia baru memakan setengah dari setiap menu makanannya. Sasuke akhirnya berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura, dan secara bersamaan mereka langsung saling melemparkan deathglare dan memulai perdebatan mereka seperti biasa. Ino, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka.

Lima orang itu berhenti tepat di depan tangga, lalu bersamaan mereka menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan. Melacak keadaan Gamabunta. Gamabunta, hantu katak di sekolah itu memang jahil luar biasa. Kadang dengan usil dia merubah posisi tangga yang sedang digunakan siswa. Tangga itu memang bergerak jika dibisiki lantai tujuan mereka. Dan Gamabunta sering merubah posisi tangga tersebut saat ada siswa yang sedang naik.

Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda si hantu usil, Naruto membisikkan tujuan mereka, lalu bersamaan mereka lari keatas sebelum Gamabunta muncul. Lalu mereka menyadari, dua orang yang belum sampai ke tangga atas. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sibuk berdebat.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Cepat!" teriak Ino dari ujung tangga. Tapi keduanya tidak mempedulikan Ino. Sampai Naruto melotot menatap satu arah. Gamabunta datang dan membisiki tangga bergerak. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura masih ada di tengah tangga yang panjang itu.

GREEEK

"Sudah kukatakan pantat-eh?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kebawah.

"Tch, Gamabunta ya."dengus Sasuke.

SREEEKKK

Ujung tangga memanjang keatas dan bergerak pelan. Tangga itu menuju ke lantai paling atas. Dan tepat saat itu bel berbunyi. Naruto berteriak dari atas tangga, "Sasuke! Jiroubo sudah mengunci semua tangga dengan mantra pengunci! Tangga tak akan bergerak lagi! Kalian harus memutar lewat tangga lain!"

Jiroubo penjaga sekolah memang ditugaskan untuk mengunci tangga tiap kali bel berbunyi. Agar tangga tidak bergerak lagi. Tentunya untuk menerapkan kedisiplinan antara murid.

"Huh, kalau tidak bersama si jidat ini sih, aku tidak masalah." geramnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Siapa juga yang mau berjalan bersama pantat ayam sepertimu?" balas Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

"Hei ayam." suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"HN?"

"Iya,iya Sasuke!" Sakura mendengus lalu melanjutkan, "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Itu kau sudah bertanya."

"Uchiha!"

"Ya,ya jidat! Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tetap disekolahkan disini oleh Ayahmu? Bukannya kudengar kau akan dipindahkan ke Grizald?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Loh? Kok? Tak ada suara?

"Hei!" Sakura menyikut Sasuke, lalu dia bergidik saat merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan dari Sasuke. Dengan pelan diputarnya kepalanya menatap wajah pucat sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak mau bersama pengkhianat." desis Sasuke geram. Suaranya begitu menyeramkan membuat Sakura melonjak kaget.

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kedepan dan menemui pintu cokelat dengan papan kayu, yang tergantung di depannya. Papan kayu yang tergantung setengah itu bertuliskan "Ramalan" dengan huruf putih yang, telah luntur dan sedikit menghilang. Sasuke meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu rapuh tersebut.

Kreeek

"Jadi yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang perama-eh?"

Derit pintu memotong perkataan Shion-sensei. Seluruh murid mendengus dan menatap ke satu titik. Beberapa murid perempuan mendesah kagum, sekaligus kesal melihat idolanya bersama gadis lain.

"Haruno! Uchiha! Apa yang membuat kalian telat? Kemari!" Shion memberi isyarat agar Sasuke dan Sakura mendekat ke mejanya yang dilapisi kain ungu gelap tipis. Ruangan terlihat remang-remang karena kekurangan cahaya, atau memang disengaja oleh guru mereka satu itu. Tiap jendela ditutupi gorden ungu tua tembus pandang, sehingga dibaliknya dipasang lagi kain berwarna ungu.

Tap tap tap

"Jadi beri alasan kenapa kalian telat!"

"Gamabunta, Sensei. Maaf, kami tidak menyadari bahwa dia datang." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah!Kumaafkan, tapi aku ingin kalian untuk melakukan percobaan sementara. Untuk itu kalian kuminta melihat ke bola kristal ini.." Shion mendorong dua buah bola kristal ke depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"...Kita akan memulai tentang bola kristal. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan!"

Sakura menatap ke arah bola kristal itu. Menurut yang pernah dibacanya di buku ramalan –dia membaca materi itu sebelum memulai kelas- bahwa harus memusatkan pikiran ke bola kristal, dan fokus. Memang memakan waktu yang lama, tapi itulah cara pertama membaca bola kristal.

5 menit

.

.

.

7 menit

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap saat mendapati didalam bola kristalnya kini dipenuhi asap ungu. 'Berhasil?' batinnya. Dia kembali fokus menatap bola kristal itu dan asap ungu itu makin memenuhi kristal itu. Dia tetap fokus sampai, tiba-tiba lampu di kelas tersebut mati lalu menyala lagi berulang-ulang. Sakura menatap Shion-sensei yang duduk didepannya. Kepala Shion menunduk menghadap lantai lalu pelan-pelan naik, menatap Sakura. Sakura melonjak kaget saat mendapati mata Shion yang berubah menjadi pola yang aneh, lalu pola tersebut berputar.

'Drap drap drap drap'

Mulut Shion-sensei membuka dan menutup seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi Sakura mendengar suara lain yang tak kalah kerasnya. Suara Shion-sensei seperti teredam oleh suara lain.

'Drap drap drap'

"Argh,suara...kuda?" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Sekelilingnya terlihat seperti berputar. Matanya berusaha memfokuskan pada mulut Shion-sensei yang membuka dan menutup.

'ARGHHHH!'

"Jeritan? Si..siapa?" Sakura meremas kepalanya.

'ARGHHH!'

"SIAPA? ARGH!"

'Tolong!'

Dia merasa seperti didalam hutan, dan disekitarnya seperti ada bayangan yang berlari cepat di sekitarnya. Lalu dia melihat bayangan lain yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati bayangan lain mendekati dirinya.

'Drap Drap'

'Kau, MILIKKU!"

'Drap drap drap drap'

'Milikku!'

Lalu Sakura merasa sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat. Menampilkan klise-klise peristiwa secara cepat, sehingga dia tidak bisa mencernanya sama sekali. Suara jeritan kembali, membuat kepalanya sakit.

'ARGGGHHHHHH!'

'Kembali! Kau milikku!'

'Drap drap drap drap'

'Darahnya..darahnya!'

"Da-darah? Apa..apa sebetulnya..Argh!" pandangan Sakura menggelap lalu jatuh ke pusaran hitam yang seperti menelannya. Sebelum pingsan dia mendengar suara mendesis di telinganya.

'_Aku...hidup...kekal...'_

**_The Blood Of Unicorn_**

"Sak! Sakura!"

"Ngh..."

"SAKURA! Yokatta!"

Sakura membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai dia mendapati sosok yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"I-ino? Hinata? Sasu..ke? Ugh.." Sakura meremas kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kepalanya kini berada di paha Sasuke yang menatapnya cemas.

"Haruno, kau baik-baik saja?" Shion mendekati Sakura.

"Aku..kenapa?"

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu kita Sakura!" Ino menjawab kesal.

"Tadi saat Sakura-chan melihat ke bola kristal itu,kita semua mendengar Sakura-chan seperti mendesis mengucapkan , tiba-tiba Sakura-chan jatuh seperti akan pingsan. Sasuke-kun lalu menangkap Sakura-chan sebelum jatuh. Lalu saat Sakura-chan pingsan, Sakura-chan mengigau seperti Sakura-chan keringatan juga padahal, saat Ino-chan memegang tangan Sakura-chan, tangan Sakura-chan dingin sekali seperti mayat." jelas Hinata, sambil meraih tangan Sakura. "Dan sekarang sudah tidak dingin lagi."

"Hn, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang tidak menahan kepala Sakura di pahanya memegang botol kecil, yang ditebak Sakura berisi minyak bunga _merlyn_, jika sewaktu-waktu siswa ada yang pingsan.

"Mungkin." jawab Sakura pelan. Lalu dengan perlahan diangkatnya badannya untuk duduk tegak, sampai dia jatuh kembali. Entah kenapa badannya lemas sekali. Sasuke kembali menangkapnya dan membuka tutup botol minyak bunga _merlyn_, dan menyodorkannya dibawah hidung Sakura yang langsung menghirupnya pelan.

"Mungkin?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap dahi Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Aku tidak yakin..." jawab Sakura pelan lalu dia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

"Uchiha, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan. Tunggu sampai dia bangun, lalu katakan padanya untuk menemuiku besok sore jam lima." ucap Shion.

"Baik Sensei." jawab Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura dan membawanya keluar. Satu pernyataan kini memenuhi otak jenius Uchiha ini.

'Aku yakin sekali, yang mengucapkan mantra tadi bukanlah Sakura. Tapi Shion-sensei.' batinnya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran!" Shion menepuk-nepukkan tangannya meminta perhatian para murid.

Tanpa disadari satu orang pun, Shion bergumam pelan,

.

.

.

.

Now, it's time to play. Uchiha and...

.

.

.

...Haruno

.

.

* * *

><p><em>...Kau akan hidup kekal<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**The Blood Of Unicorn**  
><strong>Chapter one end.<strong>

**.**

.

.

Merlyn: Bunga berwarna merah pekat, yang berguna untuk membuat minyak.

Heizard : Sekolah Yang dipimpin Sarutobi. Untuk semua jenis gender.

Grizald : Sekolah khusus laki-laki. Dan suhu ditempat itu sangat dingin.

Wozarld : Sekolah khusus perempuan.

.

.

.

Hallo minna! Rei kembali lagi dengan fic abal Rei! ^3^

OwO 12 page! Kyahahahahah! #bangga#plak  
>Tadinya Rei mau menampilkan sedikit bocoran chap 2, tapi plot yang belum memadai tidak memungkinkan untuk menuliskan bocoran.<p>

Inspirasinya dapet waktu lagi baca Harpot, dimana bagian lagi ngejelasin kalo darah unicorn itu bisa ngebuat peminumnya hidup kekal.

Yang susahnya, waktu pendeskripsian seragam mereka, yang kepikiran di otak Rei itu seragam harpot terus. Bahkan waktu ngebayangin gerak-gerik Shion yang kepikiran di otakku itu si Trelawney terus. T^T Argh! Shion jadi serasa OOC. Tapi memang sifat Trelawney itu yang bener-bener "COCOK" buat penggambaran seorang peramal pada umumnya. Dan siapa lagi yang bisa ngeramal selain Shion? \U,U/

Yang paling seru waktu ngebayangin saat Sakura pingsan itu! Bener-bener serasa real di otak! ^3^ Nyahahahaha... tadinya aku pengen bikin Sasuke juga ngerasain yang kayak Sakura rasain itu. Cuman aku pengen nonjolin Sakura untuk keadaan ini. Fufufufufu...

Shion sosok antagonis nya kah? Ohohohoho... liat nanti sajalah.. #ngacir

Nee? Gimana pendapat kalian? Cukup review sajaaaa~ Rei menanti!  
>Review banyak ini lanjut.. ^^<p>

.

.

.

22 June 2011 (one day before Sasuke B'Day)  
>22:55 PM<p>

.

.

.

Emo'Reiryuuku


End file.
